


i kindof like being you. yknow?

by 0xFRERARDx0



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0xFRERARDx0/pseuds/0xFRERARDx0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gerard and frank switch da bodies</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> VERYMUCH IN PROGRESS. THANK YOU.

. . . . . . ... .

“Gee, honey, you’re going to be late! Get up here!” his mother called from upstairs.

“One second!” Gerard grunted, pulling up little-too-tight black jeans, rushing to put his eyeliner on. “Why the fuck do I have to do this,” he whispered under his breath, bolting up the basement stairs.

“You have to do this because you need to get out more! You’re a hermit, dear.” Gerard jumped at his mom’s words, surprised she had heard it.

“I am so not a hermit, just an..introvert.” Gerard raked his fingers through his messy hair, tugging at the tangles. He gave up, not even caring about his messy black hair.

His mother giggled, walking through the small kitchen, and out the door, Gerard following suit. “You’re more than an introvert, Gerard. You never leave the house.”

“So what,” Gerard replied, walking down the shady jersey sidewalks to get to his destination.

“You stay in the house 24/7. You have not a single friend but your brother. All you do is stay in your basement! Sounds like a hermit to me.”

“Whatever,” Gerard said, chewing his gum somewhat loudly and rolling his eyes.

After about 20 minutes of walking, the two were deep in town, standing in front of a pale grey building. The sign read nothing, not logo, no title of any business. Just blank white.

“go inside. That’s why i walk with you, so i know you go.” Gerard’s mother gave him a quick shove toward the door, stumbling forward.

He grumbled lowly to himself as he stepped through the doors of the building. Gerard sauntered over to an open seat in the rather large circle of metal foldable chairs, pulling out a cigarette. He lit it fast, taking a long drag.

A few minutes lingered past, the seats filling up few by few, as usual.

“Okay, people, time to start.” That was Charlie. Gerard hated Charlie. To death.

Glancing up at the clock, it was exactly 8:00 and 18... 19... 20... 21... seconds. Gerard tore his gaze from the ticking of the large clock.

“Welcome to the nineteenth day of the Society Anchoret Program.” The sound of his nasally voice made Gerard cringe. _More like the nineteenth day of suffering I don’t need,_ Gerard thought. “today we are going to do something ive been dying to try with you all.”

Gerard perked up as he said it, his curiosity now soaring through the roof.

“Today we will be experimenting and studying empathy. Empathy is the feeling of understanding another persons feelings and situation, stepping into their shoes, if youd call it.” Gerard tipped his head to the side, wondering how they would be doing it.

“I’m assigning you partners. Same gender, to avoid any SERIOUS issues with this project. All of you are over 18, so there will be no need to contact any parents or alert anyone of this experiment. It would help if you didn’t mention it to anybody outside this room.”

“Get to the point!” a girl shouted a ways away from Gerard.

“I’m getting there. Everybody stand up, and go to the wall over here to see who your partner is.” He pointed to a large list of people, paired up next to eachother in long lists.

There was a large movment in the room, everyone at once getting up and racing to see who their partner would be. Gerard didn’t really care who he was paired up with, he just wanted to know what the hell they were going to be doing.

Gerard was one of the last few people to read the list, scanning for his name. of course he was at the very bottom. He read “Way, Gerard.” His eyes travelled to the name parallel to his. “Iero, Frank.”

He had not the faintest idea who it was. He didn’t talk to many people, despite the whole purpose of the SAP was to get him to not be a “hermit” and open up a little.

Pretty much everyone had dispersed into their pairs.

“are you Gerard?” Gerard jumped, turning around to see a shorter, punky looking kid with a lip ring looking up at him.

“yeah. Why.” It came out more monotone and rude than wanted.

“im frank, your partner for this shitty thing Charlie refuses to say anything about.” Frank had begun to bite at his nails.

“oh,” Gerard said, this time more optimistic-er-sounding. “well at least you seem better than any of these dumbfucks.” Gerard giggled to himself.

Charlie’s loud throat-clearing interrupted Gerard and Frank’s “conversation”. “Okay, now that you all have your partners, I will get STRAIGHT down to business.”

Gerards full attention was on him now.

“Get a good long look at your partners, people. Because for up until Wednesday, you will be switching bodies.”

Gasps had erupted all over the room in unison.

“don’t think I'm crazy! There has been new technology adapted to do this trick, for science, mental, and medical studies. Now, you guys will just kinda be doin this for fun!” Charlie was the only one laughing. “if you don’t want to, say no, and walk right out that door, and don’t come back. No refunds, either, people.”

Charlie was a dick. All the time.

“First up to switch the bodies, NOT PERSONALITIES OR BRAINS OR ANYTHING, JUST PHYSICAL BODIES, are....” He glanced at the list. “Patrick and Brendon.”

The two hesitantly stepped up to Charlie, pointing them over to two chairs, with two terrifying looking wires connected together. They both sat in the chairs, worried expressions clouded over both of their faces. Charlie skipped on over there, happy as a motherfucker, and tied their wrists to the arms of the chairs.

With a slam of a fist on a button, There was a small flash of light, and a few gasps from the watching crowd of other participants.

After a few seconds, both opened their eyes, looking around wildly. “so how’d it feel, boys?!” Charlie laughed hard askin the question.

“well....it...it worked.” It was a tall brunnete with a long-ish forehead to speak up. Brendon, Gerard assumed.

“so...anyone want to bail?” Charlie scanned the crowd. “if you do, the door is open.”

Before he could finish his sentence, all but four people bolted out.

“Well fuck,” Frank whispered, still standing next to Gerard, expression unreadable.

“Right,” Gerard whispered back.

“now, you two cats get outta here. Might want to exchange addresses and information needed to survive and all that jazz, but its up to you guys I guess.” Charlie motioned to Brendon and Patrick then to the door.

Both left awkwardly, barely making eye contact.

“now you! Gothy McVampire and Shorty! Get on up here.”

Gerard blushed at the rude name, but still stepped forward, slumping into one of the chairs, followed by Frank doing the same.

Gerards heart was pounding furiously, threatening to burst out of his chest. _What if Frank has extreme back pain or something? What if Frank doesn’t like how I am? What if Frank doesn’t like how I live? Or how I look?_ Gerard breathed in deeply, then out, forcing himself to regain composure. Frank was getting restrained at the wrists next to him.

As Gerard felt his wrists becoming bound for the chair, his thoughts returned to panicky. _OH FUCK._

With a flash of light, a muffled cry of pain, emotions twisting inside of his body and nerves being pinched and his conscious swirling deeply, it was over. Gerard opened his eyes. He looked down at his wrists, now covered in tattoos and not deathly pale.

It worked.

“So how d’ya feel, kids?” Charlie was leaning on my chair, undoing my wrists.

“it...worked..” Gerard jumped at the voice next to him, sounding just like his own voice. Because it was. Just coming from franks thoughts.

“This feels weird. Very very very unnaturally unnervingly weird.” Gerard was feeling like he should be jittery, but wasn’t.

  
Frank on the other hand, was staring down at his...well..gerards body that he now occupied. Strangely he felt very jittery. With some weird craving, for something unknown. _Is this dude addicted to drugs or something? What the fuck,_ Frank thought.

Now that they were both unrestrained, they made their way to the door. Frank attempted to hold the door for gerard, but needed to use some extra strength. Gerard’s body was definitely not as strong as his own.

“Okay so uh..where do you live?” Gerard asked shakily, still getting used to his new body.  
“This is so fucking weird,” Frank said with a smile. Gerard’s smile. “oh, and I live just down this street...at 68 Salter Place.”  
Gerard’s eyes widened. “Are you fucking serious?”  
“yea?” Frank rolled his eyes. “why would I joking?”  
“that is nextdoor to my house.” Gerard giggled. Frank’s giggle came out. Stil had to get used to that, Gerard guessed.  
“No fucking way! You’re Donna’s kid!” Frank doubled over in laughter.  
“Why is that so funny?”  
“its just that My mom would never shut the fuck up about you guys! She was like..infatuated.” Frank rubbed his (Gerards) eye with his palm, smudging all the eyeliner. It was kind of hilarious.  
“infatuated? How? I have never heard about any name ‘iero’ mentioned in my house.” Gerard was so comfused, and a little creeped out.  
“oh not a good, fan-type of way. She kinda fucking hates you.”  
Gerard felt kind of taken aback, but he relly shouldn’t have. Literally everyone hates our family. Except for mikey! Everyone likes mikey fuckin’ way. “oh.”  
“well, we might want to head home.” Frank stepped forward, then froze, giggling. “well, eachother’s homes.”  
Gerard laughed a little too this time. Gerard thought that Frank needed to quit laughing, because his laugh is so dumb. When Gerard laughs, Frank’s adorable laugh comes out. He madea anote to laugh as much as possible for the amount of time before they had to go back to the SAP and change back.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i will say one thing. shit goes down, motherfucker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hot damn im good at writing fanfictions. #WingingIt

“well, we might want to head home.” Frank stepped forward, then froze, giggling. “well, eachother’s homes.”  
Gerard laughed a little too this time. Gerard thought that Frank needed to quit laughing, because his laugh is so dumb. When Gerard laughs, Frank’s adorable laugh comes out. He madea anote to laugh as much as possible for the amount of time before they had to go back to the SAP and change back.  
“So, you wanna start walking or...?”   
“oh, yea,” Gerard said.  
... . . .. ... . . .  
Frank stepped into the Way’s door for the first time.   
“How’d it go, Gee?” A lively Ms. Way walked out from the kitchen, cigarette in hand.  
“It was nice...mom...” Frank scratched his head. Did Gerard call her mom? Ma? Mother?   
“I’m glad.” Ms. Way stepped closer to Frank, placing a wet kiss on his cheek. “oh, and by the way, sweetie, I invited the ieros over for lunch. Its about time you meet those wonderful people!”  
Frank froze. His family hated the ways, what the fuck?! “uh..nice?”  
“Id like to think so! That frankie boy is about your age, too. Its time you made a friend, sweetie.”  
Frank started to walk slowly to the basement, which Gerard had informed him was his room. “yea, uh....okay. I guess I do.”  
Ms. Way looked confused. Gerard normally didn’t agree to needing friends, but she simply shrugged it off, assuming the SAP was working on him. Finally.  
. . . . . . . . .. . .  
“Frank! Get your ass in here, now!”  
That was the first sound Gerard heard as he stepped through the front door of the Iero household. “uh...okay...” Gerard nervously tracked to the living room where a man was sitting in a recliner, reading the newpaper and drinking what smelled like white tea.  
“Frank, the police came by today.”  
Gerard gulped nervously. Was this Frank kid a criminal? Or just a bad kid? “oh...oh.”  
“what the fuck did you tell them?”  
“n-nothing..?” Gerard didn’t break eye contact, even though he was scared shitless. Frank could’ve mentioned THIS.  
“what did I say about telling people what goes on in this house?” he had stood up now.  
“i..dont..i don’t know.” Gerard dropped his gaze down to his feet.  
“I said that if you told anyone id fuck you up even more!” before Gerard could even process what had been said, a hand had cracked him across the face.  
Stumbling back into the wall, Gerard held his cheek, glaring at Franks dad.  
“go to your fucking room you pathetic kid!” Mr. iero pointed up the stairs. “go wipe the fucking blood off your face. We have to go the fucking Way’s house for lunch.”  
Gerard bolted up the stairs. The words that just came out of mr. ieros mouth just clicked in gerards brain. The WAYS HOUSE? They were going over to his. House. While he was in franks body. But didn’t Frank say something about them hating his family?  
Gerard went into the room that seemed to be franks, covered in black flag, iron maiden, and misfits posters.**he shut the door softly, to hopefully not anger the boys parents again. Why had Frank’s father been so awful? Did Frank have to suffer through this every day? Gerard slowly walked over to the closet, cautiously opening it up to reveal a wardrobe consisting of dark clothes.  
Gerard was disturbed from his investigating with a soft knock on the door. “Frankie? You okay?” the door slowly creaked open, a small, frail woman who some-what resembled Frank peered from behind it.  
“I’m fine. Come in, its alright.” Gerard shut the closet door, once again being careful because of the foreignness of the new environment.   
The woman looked uncomfortable, as if she’d never been in there before. “frankie, honey...we have to go next door in an hour. Wear something nice...please.”  
Gerard stayed silent. He didn’t know howfrank acted toward his mother, and the last thing he wanted to do was be not-normal-Frank-ish.   
After a very long and awkward pause, his mother opened her mouth once again. “I know you probably don’t want to go over to that gastly place...but like god says, ‘love thy neighbor”.” Gerard gave hera strange look, but just nodded.  
“youre being so quiet, honey.” She stepped closer cautiously. “did..did your father hurt you again?” she touched her finger to Gerard’s mouth, and when she brought her hand back there was a small streak of red blood.  
Gerard nodded.  
“I'm sorry. Get ready to go.” She left with her head down, presumably fighting back tears, Gerard thought.  
Wait..again? Frank’s father had hit him before? Gerard started to breathe faster, shallower. He forced himself to stop the racing thoughts, half-heartedly convincing himself that Frank would be fine when they return to their own lives.  
. . . . . . . .. .. .  
“Gee, honey!” the voice started Frank. He dropped the Doom patrol comic he was reading, shutting it and putting back on the thick stack on the bookshelf where he had first gotten it.  
“yes?” Frank had hopped his way back up the steps. Gerard’s mother was dressed in a pale yellow sun dress, matching little flats with it, a daisy tucked into her teased bleach-blonde hair. She almost gasped and dropped the stack of white plates she was holding.  
“what is it?” Frank was genuinely confused.   
Setting down the plates on the granite countertop beside her, the sweet woman forcefully grabbed franks (well,gerards,) pale wrist and dragged him back down to the basement. “you need to dress nicer! The ieros should be impressed, so they don’t think so low of us anymore.”  
“oh,” Frank blushed at the mention of his family. So they DID know that his family hated them. Nice. “sorry?”  
Gerards mother ignored his half-hearted apology and flipped all the lights on, illuminating the room. “for a gay boy I thought you would’ve known this,” she tossed out casually, throwing gerards closet door open.  
Gay? Gerard was GAY? Frank tried to stop himself from laughing. Or blushing. Or both. “uh..oops..”  
“oops, indeed, Gerard.” He put her fairly wrnkly hands on her hips and looked Frank up and down. “look at you! Your eyeliner is smudged uner your eyes, youre still wearing your shirt from yesterday.”  
“I liked the smudged eyeliner look,” Frank admitted softly, watching gerards mother pull out a hanger with a blank long sleeve shirt.  
“Christ, Gerard, do you not own anything that’s not long and black, its warm out, for gods sake.” Setting the long-sleeve shirt on gerards bed, she looked at Frank again. “the pants are fine. Its not like you have anything else, anyway.” She giggled to herself.  
All this dude wears is skinny jeans? For real? Frank scoffed. Theyre not even ripped. At all.   
“go change and redo your eyeliner. And it wouldn’t hurt to brush your hair.” She pranced up the creaky stairs once again, leaving Frank by himself.  
He tugged the shirt over his head, mumbling about it being so tight. What the fuck, how did he get it on even? Once it was off, Frank tossed a glance to the vanity mirror in the corner of the room, surrounded by abandoned spiked bracelets and eyeliner pencils. This Gerard dude looks hot without a shirt, Frank though to himself, wincing. He shouldn’t be talking about a boy like that. His father would literally kill him if he was gay. Yet Frank was once again drawn to admire the pale porcelain skin that was Gerard. It was all perfect, solid white. No tan lines, no bruises, nothing.  
Frank forced himself to tear his gaze from the mirror long enough to put the long sleeve shirt on. Of course, it was tight as hell, too. Frank sauntered over to the vanity mirror, grabbing a stray pencil of eyeliner and putting it on. Fuck this boy has pretty eyes, Frank thought. Starting to hyperventilate, Frank grunted and whispered, “snap out of it, Frank! Snap out of it! Youre not gay!” it was a harsh whisper, unhearable to anyone else if they would be in the room, which they weren’t. but still out of habit, Frank turned to see if anyone was there.  
He made his way up the steps again, and once he was halfway up, he bolted back down again with a faint smile, grabbing the spiked bracelets. They were cool, what could he say?  
.. . ... . . .. .  
“boy! Get down here!”   
That was franks dad again. The now “nicer dressed” Gerard (or..frank,I guess) came back down the steps.  
“lets go. Hurry the fuck up, linda,” he said to franks mother.  
Linda let a sniffle out, following Gerard onto the porch.  
“act right boy, or when you get home youll get it. You too, linda.” Franks father stepped down onto the sidewalk, wasting no time in walking nextdoor.  
Gerard glanced at Linda, who was now wearing a shy smile on her face, yet Gerard could clearly see her eyes were still depressed. Bad things were happening to her. Gerard could see it in those sad, sad eyes.  
Franks father was now acting all happy-lovong-father-y now, as if he wasn’t beating his children and verbally abusing his wife at home.  
Gerard forced a smile too as he approached his own familiar doorstep.  
Frank’s mother hesitantly pressed the doorbell button, then wiped her hand on the side of her green skirt, ridding herself of the non existing germs. Gerard scowled at her, yet luckily she hadn’t noticed.  
After a brief moment, gerards mother had opened the door. Wow, she really dressed up, Gerard thought, stepping past his mother who was dressed in that sun dress she had gotten three years ago and had never touched but once at mikeys birthday.  
She smiled especially at Gerard when he passed her. Weird..  
“so Linda, how’s your garden doing?” Gerard looked for Frank, yet was unsuccessful.  
“its been fine, now that your children are now old enough to not destroy it or leave Star Wars action figures in it anymore.  
Gerards mother, Donna, blushed. The comment was kinda rude, too. Gerard was 20 years old, of course he’s not wrecking the neighbors gardens.  
“Let me call my boys up real quick, sorry.” She quickly made her way over out of the kitchen and into the den, calling both Gerard and mikeys name.   
Gerard jumped at the cound of his own name, almost responding due to habit, but luckily he didn’t.  
Gerard’s breath sped up slightly when he saw himself, or Frank, step up the stairs wearing a tight long sleeve shirt..with his old spikes? A small rush of heat fled to Gerard’s cheeks as he saw them worn on his own wrists for the first time in years.  
“this is my eldest, Gerard.” Frank let out a shaky hand, trying to keep eye contact with Linda, obviously uncomfortable since he abviously already knew her, it was his own fucking mother, for christs sake.  
“I'm linda, nice to meet you.” When she let go of franks hand, he once again wiped it on her skirt, not even trying to be nonchalant about it. She clearly thought his family was disgusting. Gerard scowled again, and the only one who seemed to noticed was Frank, who looked guiltily down at his toes, only glancing up at Gerard.  
“gee, hun, can you go and help mikey set the table out on the back porch?” she was rubbing franks back, and Frank was still obviously uncomfortable at such a foreign touch.  
“uh..ill help!” Gerard made his way over by Frank, trying not to blush.  
“oh thank you dear,” donna said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
Gerard saw franks mother AND father both cringe slightly. Feeling himself get angrier, he balled his fists and took a deep breath, following Frank outside.  
. . . .. . .. . ..  
“I'm so sorry, Gerard,” Frank said, blushing. Gerard was sitting with Frank on the porch swing, watching mikey take the last cups and plates into the kitchen, both their parents in the yard talking.  
“sorry for what your parents being complete assholes to my whole family?” Gerard crossed his (franks) arms.   
Frank dropped his gaze to his feet again, clearly embarrassed. “its not like I think you guys are gross...its just that...both my parents are such perfectionists and super catholic and-“  
“stuck up jerks? Who beat their children?” Gerard said it quieter than what he had said before.   
Something in franks chest just felt like it snapped. He hit him. His own father had hit Gerard, well he was oblivious to the fact that it was Gerard, but it still felt awful. “i..im so so sorry, Gerard.” Frank was fighting back tears now. His family were total pricks to gerards, and Gerard had gotten hit in the face, and left with a torn lip. Everyone could see it. Frank was staring at it, his stomach tight, all afternoon.  
“no I'm sorry, Frank,” Gerard sighed out.  
“what?”  
“I'm sorry your parents are like that. Its not your fault.” Gerard had set a hand on franks, pretty much grasping it. He rubbed his thumb over franks (gerards) pale fingers. “you don’t deserve that. You don’t. neither does your mother. Why your mother thinks my whole LIFE is fucking disgusting, I don’t know, but you still don’t deserve to be treated like shit.”  
“Its fine. I’m used to it.” Frank scooted a little closer to Gerard, gaze still in his lap. “I normally fight back, and then get fucked up some more.” Frank let out a pitiful giggle, shaking his head. “god you have such a good life Gerard.”  
“I'm sorry. I'm sorry you don’t. when this is all over, and I'm me and youre you, you should come over sometime.” Gerard was looking at Frank, and Frank had picked his gaze up to meet gerards eyes.  
All of a sudden, Frank felt lips on his. They were his own lips, in reality, but in reality he was also Gerard. Gerard was kissing him. Oh my god, Frank thought. He was kissing back, too.  
The kiss was broke off with a scream. It was a familiar scream. Linda iero’s scream. His MOTHERS scream.  
Frank shot back, looking terrifiedly at his mother. His gaze shot to his father, who looked completely pissed off. Overly pissed off. More pissed off than Frank had ever seen him before.  
But the evil eyes weren’t on him...they were on the boy in franks body who had just kissed another boy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hot damn this is emotional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally finished this chpter. sorry for the hardcore emotions tho

Gerard was slumped on the cement of the sidewalk, his ribs, legs, arms, and face hurting.  
Franks father had came at him after he had kissed Frank. To Frank and himself, it was Gerard kissing Frank, in switched bodies. To everyone else, it was supposedly saint-worthy catholic boy going down on gothy homo Gerard.  
He had first gotten swung at while still sitting on the porch swing, then pulled off by Franks father, thrown onto the wood of the porch. Then kicked a few times. Out of the corner of gerards eye, he had seen Frank jump up to defend Gerard, but Gerard shook his head no, and the look in franks eyes had destroyed him.  
The look of such pleading, guilt, and sorrow all mixed in one was so powerful, it hurt to even remember it. The worst part of the whole afternoon was hearing his mother, Donna, crying in shock and fear at the boy being beat on her own back porch for expressing his feelings to another boy.  
Mr. Iero had then dragged Gerard out of the Way’s property and onto his own, shoved inside the house and beaten some more.  
The cops didn’t show up that day. Figures. This is crime-ridden new jersey, there were more important cases to be looked upon. Murders, school shootings, mass robberies, drug trafficking. A guy who hit his son is barely even a priority, let alone being number one.  
Gerard was now laying down outside. On the side walk. At midnight. Locked out of the house.  
He was crying softly. Not just because of pain. Because poor Frank. Frank didn’t deserve this. It was his own fault for kissing Frank, and now he was getting beat and tortured anf Frank would have to live with this forver, not just a day like Gerard.  
His crying thoughts were disturbed by the crack of lighting. He now noticed that , well fuck, it had been raining. He was already soaked to the bone. Mustve been storming for maybe an hour, maybe more.  
But Gerard just lay there, trying to maybe find the energy to get back up and try to find shelter, or the ability to consider forgiving himself for what he did to this poor kid’s life.  
“Gerard! Answer me, please!” someone had been shaking his shoulder.  
He turned over to see himself, well..frank.. staring down at him. “i...im sorry..f-Frank.” He was shivering and crying and wanted Frank to just go back inside before he caught a cold or something.  
“get up, get inside! Come with me....please..” Frank had those pleading eyes again.  
“okay.” Gerard struggled to peel himself off the flooded sidewalk, and whit help from Frank he was inside the door, being toweled off by Donna and Frank.  
“oh honey I'm so sorry,” she was rambling so many apologies and other random bullshit about how she didn’t know his father would do that and how they fully accept him in her household.  
“its fine Ma-Ms. Way.” Gerard brushed her hands off him and winced when he took a step forward.  
“okay. Gerard will get you cleaned up, hun, and you can sleep in there with him.” She looked on the verge of tears. “I'm very sorry and you never EVER have to go back there again, sweetie.” She kissed his cheek, and Frank helped him downstairs into his room.  
Gerard climbed up onto his own bed, sighing in content of just being home again.  
There was a sound from the corner of the room, like crying. Gerard reached over to turn the bedside lamp on, to reveal Frank sitting on the floor with his face in his hands, sobbing uncontrollably.  
Not just tears, like full on sobbing and almost scream-crying.  
Gerard forced himself off the bed and bolted to him, ignoring all pain in doing so. He crouched beside Frank, holding him in his aching arms.  
“no..no no no no sssh..dont cry, don’t cry, frankie...”  
“I'm so sorry, Gerard! This is all my fault and I'm fucked up and my family’s fucked up and I hate them and after tomorrow i'll have nowhere to go!”

“stay here. I know Ma will have no problem with it.” Frank’s crying hd slowed down, but it hadn’t stopped quite yet.  
“I cant do that to you..you don’t need me here. No one does.” Frank had buried his face into gerards (franks) chest  
“never say that again, frankie. I need you here. I want you here. Youre amazing and you don’t deserve the way they treat you.” Hugging Frank tighter, he added, “if anyone lays another hand on you I swear to god I will fucking kill them.”  
“th-thank you...” Frank was dozing off, tired from the tears that had been welling down his face for the last half hour.  
“get up..cmon” Gerard help hoist Frank off the floor, laying him down on his bed. “imgonna get cleaned up, and i'll come back.”  
“mmm..mmkay.” it seemed Frank was asleep after maybe two minutes of being on the bed.  
Gerard made his way up the steps slowly, heading for the bathroom to take a shower.  
. . . .. .. . . .  
Frank jolted awake not knowing where he was. The events of yesterday clicked in his mind and the setting around him got familiar again.  
Guilt was still gripping his stomach, but it seemed far less than it had last night. Plus, Gerard had Frank all up in his arms, face pressed into his neck, snoring softly.  
“Gee, hun, wake up!” Donna had made her way down the stairs, and had flicked the lights on. Frank winced at the sudden amount of fluorescent light burning his retnas.  
“I'm up, I'm up..” Frank scooted out of gerards arms hesitantly, not to wake him just yet.  
“okay, baby, ive got a pot of coffee upstairs for you and your...friend.” she glanced back at Gerard sleeping on the bed. In franks body.  
“oh and he goes to my uh..SAP thing too..” farnk scratched the back of his neck nervously.  
Donna just giggled. “small world, isn’t it, Gee?” without waiting for a reply, the woman gracefully made her way up the stairs and into the kitchen.  
“Gerard...gerard..?” Frank slowly shook gerards shoulder, not wanting to hurt him. God, Frank was going to have to feel all that later today. Fuck. “Gerard!” he whispered more fiercely, shaking him harder.  
“uhhh...what timeis it..?” Gerard groaned, rubbing his eyes.  
“its like nine thirty. SAP is in like an hour. And I kinda want in my own boday again so could we hurry this up a little?” Frank was pacing, greatly dreading what he knew was gonna come to him today.  
“we all know you love my body, its hella sexy,” Gerard joked, yawning and stretching his arms over his head. Franks arms. Franks tattooed arms.  
“i'll maybe agree to that, but for real we need to switch back. I don’t want to see you dealing with that pain, Gerard.” Frank had stopped pacing now, just staring at Gerard.  
“I think I can manage. But yea I really do miss my own skin and shit, though.” Gerard was out of bed now, fixing his hair in the mirror. “but I gotta admit you look damn cute in my clothes.” Gerard sassily turned away from the mirror and to Frank.  
“then maybe i'll just fucking keep them.” Frank had stepped closer to Gerard.  
“maybe i'll let you.” Gerard stepped even closer to Frank, having to look up seeing as how franks body was possibly the shortest one he’d ever SEEN for a boy.  
“maybe I like that,” Frank whispered before kissing Gerard. Soft and quick, justa peck.  
. . . .. . . . . .. . . .  
Once they were both out of those chairs, restraints off, now in their own bodies, Gerard coulnt help but grin and stretch and just be fully content.  
Gerard cast a side glance to Frank who seemed to be coping with the heavy load of pain so well, not even a flinch or the bet of an eyelash.  
Like hed been doing it before.  
“so, boys, what did you learn about eachother through that wonderous experiment?” Charlie said, a little too excitedly.  
“I learned that Gerard is gay as hell,” Frank teased, pinching gerards upper arm.  
“I found out that Frank has a secret stash of katy perry cds,” Gerard said back, snapping his fingers in the air sassily.  
“you shut the fuck up,” Frank responded, pointing a finger at Gerard, trying to hold back a giggle.  
Of course Gerard wasn’t going to just flat out say “yea I found out that franks parents are abusive and extremelyhomophobic and I got the shit beaten out of me for kissing Frank”, because...no.  
“alright. Its been a long day, so you can make your way home now. Remember, next Wednesdays our last session!” Charlie called out while Frank and Gerard had practically bolted the fuck out of there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by the way Ronnie Radke gets all up in this chapter  
> YOURE WELCOME ALURA I PUT "geronnie" IN IT  
> (thats our little ship since shes obsessed with ronnie and im obsessed with gee)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont freak out okay. writing new chapter now, AND POSTED THE END TO CH 3 PLEASE READ IT!!!!!

Frank sat perched on the edge of Gerard’s bed, staring at Gerard who was lying on his stomach drawing some zombie-vampire-thing in a sketchbook. After checking if Gerard was looking at him Frank may or may not have taken a glance or two (or six) at gerards ass.  
It was nice. So. Fucking. Nice. Frank had been staying here for what..three days now? Andit was fucking heaven. Although Frank had to “suffer” wearing gerards clothes, everything hd been perfect.  
Gerard was way cooler than Frank thought, too. Into iron maiden, metallica, megadeth, slayer, anthrax, exodus, all that. Not to mention that he could draw like fucking awesome shit, and he was good at it.  
“are you staring at my ass, Frank?”  
The voice broke Frank from his gazing and thoughts of Gerard, causing him to blush.  
“you totally were!” Gerard shot up off the floor and leaped over to the unprepared Frank, tackling and pinning him to the bed with his wrists above his head.  
“maybe I was..” Frank was avoiding eyecontact, still visibly embarrassed not that hed been staring at gerards ass, but that Gerard noticed.  
“I'm flattered.” Gerard bent his head down to peck franks lips.  
Franks arms had broke free from gerards mighty grasp (not so mighty tbh) and cupped gerards jaw and the back of his neck, deepening the kiss.  
Now Frank was pretty much just going for it. Theyd never kissed more than a peck but...why not?  
Gerards hands had started to wander off, too, gerards body being held steadily over franks by just his knees. Frank felt a pair of oddly icy hands run down his sides, and Frank unintentionally let a soft moan into gerards mouth, causing Gerard to take the opportunity of the parted lips to let his tongue explore some more, too.  
And that pushed Frank over the edge,or at least peering over the side of it. Once again it was uncontrollable, Franks hips bucked up agaist gerards that were only roughly two or three inches away from his own.  
“oh,” Gerard said, breaking the kiss and biting his lip softly, not breaking his gaze from franks.  
Fuck, did I go too far? Did he want this? God I'm an idiot, Frank thought, still not tearing his eyes away from gerards perfect honey-hazel ones.  
The thoughts were almost literally threw out of his mind because he felt a sudden weight on his own hips; Gerard grinding on him.  
Gerard then leaned his head down to kiss Frank’s neck and THAT really made him teeter farther and farther to falling off that steep little edge.  
Frank again involuntarily moaned softly as Gerard grazed his teeth and sucked on the skin of franks neck as he grinded down on Frank at the same time.  
“f-fuck Gerard..” Frank stumbled out, hands finding their way to gerards ass, squeezing it kinda hard.  
“what is it?” Gerard threw out casually while still working his crotch down on franks, still licking at his neck.  
“fuck your fucking hot, Gerard...oh...oh..fuck,” Frank was panting, and his dick felt the need for Frank to decrease the amount of clothing restricting his aching erection.  
“hmm..you have a dirty fucking mouth when youre horny.” Gerard was tugging upthe hem of franks shirt, and duh, message received.   
With a swift movment it was tossed onto the floor and gerards mouth was now at franks lower belly, traveling to his hips.  
“youre probably no better,” Frank whispered.  
“whatever,” Gerard replied, taking his mouth off franks hips and tugging his own shirt off, to reveal that beautiful porcelain skin that Frank went fucking crazy over.  
It was so blank, so white. So untouched, and undamaged, it was just utterly beautiful.  
Frank looked up from his gazing to see Gerard just staring at him, his cheeks tinted pink a little bit. His hair was a little messed up and he looked so cute, Frank thought.  
Frank sat up, Gerard still perched on his lap. Gerard meant to move back a little bit since he felt like he was too heavy of a weight on franks hips while he was sitting up. But Frank gently stopped him with his hand in the small of gerards angel-white back, holding him there.  
“you seem scared.”   
Gerard dropped his gaze. “I uh..i just..i don’t know. Sorry.” His cheeks looked so pink they were almost red, hot with embarrassment.  
“don’t give me that.” Frank touched gerards soft jawline, leading his gaze to meet with franks again. “youre thinking something. I can feel it.”  
“ive never done this before, okay!” Gerard kinda half-shouted, which almost made Frank jump. “I'm just...worried or something.”  
“don’t be worried. We don’t have to go that far if you don’t want to,” Frank said, petting Gerards long black tangles.  
“oh..okay..” Gerard buried his face in the crook of Frank’s neck again, and Frank just sat there and wrapped his arms around Gerard again. Gerard welcomed the embrace and did the same, hugging Frank back tightly.  
“just lay with me?” Frank asked, pulling back from Gerard.  
A smile immediately crept onto gerards lips, showing the cute little teeth behind them.  
He didn’t even need to answer, Gerard just swung his leg back off of franks, lay down, propping himself up on his elbows, just staring at Frank. He was biting his lip and just pleading at Frank with his eyes, or so Frank saw it as that. Frank followed suit and layed down, too, leaning over Gerard while lying on his side.  
He rest a hand on Gerard’s chest, slid it down toward his stomach and just left it there. Gerard smiled back at him even wider when Frank just lay his head down on Gerard’s chest, draping one leg over gerards.  
To Frank’s surprise, Gerard just lay his head on the pillows, and put his hand over Frank’s.  
Everything was perfect, once again.  
. . . .. ... . .. . .  
Gerard opened his eyes, realizing he had dozed off. Frank was still splayed across him, eyes shut and breathing steadily, asleep.  
He cast a glance at the clock, which was around 5:35 at night. Gerard sighed realizing with relief that hed only been asleep for two hours.  
Careful not to wake Frank, Gerard slowly climbed out of bed and walked slowly over to his phone. Upon unlocking it he saw two missed calls from Ronnie.  
Ronnie had been friends with Gerard since fucking grade school, always stuck up for him always, from other other ten year olds calling him weird to punching people when they called Gerard a faggot in highschool.  
They were pretty much best friends. Well..gerards only friend. But Ronnie was in a band, a pretty successful one, too, so Gerard never saw much of him.  
He pressed the “call” button on his screen, and put it up to his ear listening to the artificial ringing sound that had come so familiar to him.  
After maybe four rings Ronnie picked up the line. “Hey Gee! I called you twiced like a half hour ago.”  
“yea, yea. Whats up?”  
“I'm back in Jersey for a couple months, tour’s over. So maybe you wanna chill?”   
There was a barking in the background of ronnies voice. “Charlie! Charlie I'm talking! Fuck that dog I swear, Gee,” Ronnie said with the banging of a screen door.  
“if you don’t want Charlie i'll fucking keep him, dude,” Gerard joked. “anyways, so when do you wanna hang out?”  
“when are you free?” Ronnie asked.  
Gerard cast a guilty glance at Frank. He didn’t want to leave him. But Ronnie wouldn’t be here forever.  
“I'm free now. I don’t do much, yknow.” Gerard finally said, still gazing at the sleeping Frank.  
“sweet! Come on over dude. Its just Charlie and me home, as usual,” Ronnie replied, laughing.  
“kay,” Gerard said, searching for his favorite Motley Crue shirt.  
“bye Gee,” Ronnie said before the line dropped with a beep and a click.  
. PASSING TIME LIKE TWENTY MINUTES .  
Gerard walked up the familiar little walk way up to ronnies door, casually walking in.  
“Gee!” Ronnie screamed, running down the hallway with his dog following.  
Ronnie swallowed Gerard in a huge hug, with Charlie aggressively barking and jumping up on them.  
“down dog!” Ronnie broke the hug, picking him up off Gerard and carrying the large dog into a room and shutting the door.  
“how carry him so easily still isn’t comprehending in my brain,” Gerard said, following the tattooed man into the kitchen.  
“its easy when your not thin as a twig with no muscles.” Ronnie laughed out, pouring a cup of coffee for Gerard.  
Hopping up into the stool, Gerard pulled the coffee out of Ronnie hands gratefully.  
“so how’re the things, my dear Gerard?”  
Gerard felt a pang of confusion, staring at Ronnie over the rim of the mug. “things?” Gerard had set the mug down, all coffee gone. “what things?”  
Ronnie rolled his eyes. “the fucking program thing your moms been making you do?”  
Oh. That. “well...it went fine.”  
“went? Its over now?”  
Gerard nodded, picking at his fingernails.  
“and howd it go?” Ronnie was being oddly curious, and it was making Gerard uncomfortable.  
“it was weird and I didn’t want to do it. And they did things I really thought were fucked up.”  
Clasping his tattooed hands, Ronnie sat down across from Gerard. “fucked up like how?”  
“I really don’t think you should know. They said I wasn’t supposed to tell people.” Gerard did everything to avoid ronnies gaze.  
“tell me. For real its not like I'm gonne judge or call the cops or some shit.”  
True. “well they paired us up and made us switch bodies for a day,” Gerard said, casual as the wind blowing through the leaves of autumn.  
“like metaphorically?”  
Why the fuck did Ronnie even CARE?  
“no, like strapping you in this chair and then switching your bodies, dude.” Gerard cracked every single knuckle and then glanced up at Ronnie who was sitting there open mouthed and mesmerized.   
“what the FUUUUUCCCCKKK? That’s so cool! Howd it go??” Ronnie was leaning over the table now.  
Still confused on why Ronnie actually fucking cared, Gerard was about to answer.  
But then he realized it went like shit. And he got beaten to a bloody pulp. And that Frank had gotten hurt and thrown out of his house for fucking ever.  
Guilt washed over Gerard and he sighed, trying to forget the memories of that awful day by burying his face in his hands.  
“was is...bad?”  
The huge understatement ringing through gerards ears caused him to just start crying.  
Within seconds, Ronnie was at gerards side, rubbing his back and telling him “its fine, you don’t need to talk about it”  
But Gerard wanted to tlk about it. He NEEDED to talk about it.  
“i..i f-fucking ruined his li..life, Ronnie!” Gerard was full on sobbing. “I really l-liked him and i..i fucki-fucking kissed him! When him-him and his family were over for..for dinner.”   
Ronnie, as he used to, never said anything, just rubbed gerards back and listened intently.  
“and....and..and then he kissed back..and his dad!” he broke off to just sobbing inaudibly. “of course his...his dad w-would hit me, he-he did it...he did it all the time to-to frankie! And I was Frank, and I just kissed an-another boy! Hes so-so-so against it..and..and..and...and then...he dragged me back to his house and.” Gerard just screamed and sobbed for a few more minutes, swearing, snot running down his chin. “he beat me so bad..so so bad. He l-locked me out and left me passed out on the..on the sidewalk!! F-Frank-frankie came outside when he ssaw me and..and brought me in-in-inside and then I staWithin seconds, Ronnie was at gerards side, rubbing his back and telling him “its fine, you don’t need to talk about it”  
But Gerard wanted to tlk about it. He NEEDED to talk about it.  
“i..i f-fucking ruined his li..life, Ronnie!” Gerard was full on sobbing. “I really l-liked him and i..i fucki-fucking kissed him! When him-him and his family were over for..for dinner.”   
Ronnie, as he used to, never said anything, just rubbed gerards back and listened intently.  
“and....and..and then he kissed back..and his dad!” he broke off to just sobbing inaudibly. “of course his...his dad w-would hit me, he-he did it...he did it all the time to-to frankie! And I was Frank, and I just kissed an-another boy! Hes so-so-so against it..and..and..and...and then...he dragged me back to his house and.” Gerard just screamed and sobbed for a few more minutes, swearing, snot running down his chin. “he beat me so bad..so so bad. He l-locked me out and left me passed out on the..on the sidewalk!! F-Frank-frankie came outside when he ssaw me and..and brought me in-in-inside and then I stayed ov-ov-over there...ther..and th-then-“ *cough* “- I told Frank to stay here forever and never-never-EVER go b-back, and now that I'm..im.. me and hes h-him and he has no one! No one but me! i...i fucked up, Ronnie, and I don’t think he loves me back!”  
Gerard was done, now he just was sniffling and let the last of his tears drip freely.  
“oh.” That was the first thing Ronnie had said. “I'm..so sorry.”  
Gerard sniffled.  
“you...you love him,” Ronnie said, removing his hand ffrom gerards back slowly, sounding upset.  
Why was Ronnie sounding so sad over it? It was Gerard who should be sad. And he was. “i...i think so.” He wiped his nose on his jacket sleeve, and then whispered, “but then again I guess I don’t even know anymore.”  
“oh.”  
Was that just disappointment? Maybe even jealousy?  
Ronnie was straighter than a fucking ruler, or so Gerard assumed. Why would he be jealous.  
“I just want to clear my head. Franks still there and I didn’t even leave a note for him. I was excited to see you,” Gerard said, sniffling and giggling that pitiful, sad, but trying to change the subject type of laugh.  
“i...i could help you clear your head gee,” ronnie got closer to Gerard, so close to gerards face the Gerard could feel his breath ghosting over his.  
Ronnie pressed his lips to Gerards.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT DONE YET
> 
>  
> 
> AND RONNIE RADKE IS TWO YEARS OLDER THAN GEE i forgot to mention that earlier kms

Ronnie pressed his lips to Gerards.  
Gerard didnt break the kiss. Maybe this was what he needed. it didn’t feel wrong, of course he had kissed Ronnie before. Yet, it was for a dare in seventh grade and it never happened again, except like maybe accidentally in highschool or something.  
But this was different. Ronnie knew him better than anyone (except mikey, of course), but how long had he been feeling this way? Gerard just noticed him acting different today, so it couldn’t have been that long.  
All thoughts of Frank were gone, now Gerard was just curious about Ronnie.   
When the older boy pulled back, Gerard was stunned. RONNIE HAD KISSED HIM.  
Ronnie looked worried, like hed just accidentally tossed out his feelings and thought he was going to be turned down.  
“okay,” Gerard whispered, pulling Ronnie back in.  
When their lips met this time, it was less hesitant, less worried. It was more eager and frantic.  
After a few minutes of hardcore Frenching, Ronnie and Gerard both made their way to the battered up old couch.   
Ronnie’s lips were on gerards neck, and Gerard was bucking up into ronnies hips, erupting a moan from the back of the older boy’s throat.  
Gerards pale hands were all over Ronnie, slipping up the front of his shirt. Ronnie had gotten between gerards legs now, and rubbing up onto him.  
Gerard wrapped his legs tightly around Ronnie’s waist and made a low moaning sound at the contact.  
Pulling up Gerard’s shirt, it was thrown across the room, as was ronnies, and then both their pants.  
Now Ronnie was just breathing hard, staring down at Gerard. Gerards erection was highly noticeable, but Ronnie’s wasn’t exactly hiding either.  
“top or bottom?” Ronnie whispered, extremely huskily and fast.  
“bottom,” Gerard whispered back, without thinking. Hed never done this before! Why didn’t he feel nervous like before? Gerard wasn’t worried or insecure or anything, hed known Ronnie forever, its not like hed judge. But Frank had known Gerard for a week. Maybe that was why. Maybe they were rushing things.  
When Gerard snapped out of thought, ronnies boxers were off and he was tugging at gerards.  
Wait..where did Ronnie just get a condom and lube? Gerard was naked now, just as Ronnie (who was only clothed in his hot tattoos) and there was just a little bottle and a little shiny square packet right in ronnies left hand.  
All thoughts were gone as Ronnie squeezed some oily substance onto his hand after aggressively opening the condom and rolling it on.  
(I hate writing about the prepping so yea he prepped him k)  
Ronnie had his face buried into gerards hair as he slid in slowly, Gerard already stretched. Ronnie moved out barely two inches and thrust in slowly, forming a slow gentle pace. After a while he sped up fast and then FUCK  
Ronnie hit gerards prostate and Gerard moaned so loud, asking Ronnie to “do it again”  
The pushed Ronnie farther to that little ol’ edge and he wrapped a hand around gerards cock, jacking in time with thrusts.  
Gerard made out little “ah” sounds every now and then, and ronnies free and found its way to gerards hair, tugging.  
The trowing, tensing feelingin gerards lower stomach frew stronger, and within a few thrusts Gerard came between their stomachs. And in one..two..three thrusts Ronnie came too, slowly riding out his orgasm.  
Ronnie pulled out slowly, then started kissing Gerard again, running his hand through gerards hair.  
They kissed for what felt like an eternity, and then Ronnie pulled away, leaving Gerard blushing.  
“do you want to shower? Maybe you can spend the night. I don’t think Charlie will mind.”  
“i'll take you up on the shower deal, but I really need to go home tonight.” Gerard sat up as Ronnie put his pants back on, as did Gerard.  
“okay. At least let me walk you home. I wont stay there long, I promise.” Ronnie wrapped his arms around Gerard, just looking at him and smiling while talking.  
“deal,” Gerard said, hugging him.  
. . . .. . . .. . . . .  
Frank was sitting in the livingroom, kinda pissed off, but not really showing it. He was playing halo with mikey, who turned out to be really cool. He was kinda like Gerard, but much less artistic and only seventeen, but still awesome.  
“so where’d Gerard go, anyway?” Frank asked as mikey turned the XBOX off and going to make food.  
“probably Ronnie’s. hes back home, and I wouldn’t be surprised if Gerard’s there.” Mikey popped two poptarts into the toaster, and hopped up onto the counter.  
“Ronnie? Who the fuck is RONNIE?” Frank said, astounded Gerard had any friends. He went to SAP for a reason.  
“Hes gerards best and pretty much only friend, has been since we were babies.” The toaster popped, causing them both to jump. But mikey let them sit and cool off.  
Frank grabbed a poptart and handed one to mikey.   
Mikey took a huge bite and said, “Ronnies a cool dude, and he should be coming over sometime this week unless his dogs sick or something.”  
It still didn’t make Frank any happier. Gerard just fucking left! No note, no nothing. Didn’t wake him up to tell him or even anyone! Just left when Frank was asleep.  
Coincidentally, the door creaked open to reveal Gerard. It was like 9PM.   
“hey Frank. Hey mikes. Sorry I was out so late. Ronnies off tour for a few months.”  
A tall boy who looked around gerards age followed Gerard in, bearing tattoos up to his neck and eyeliner and long black hair.   
Frank knew that face. The face he saw at the fucking Archite venue two months ago.  
Ronnie. Fucking. Radke.  
Frank was speechless as Ronnie walked by, waving at him quickly as he walked past, saying something that sounded like “I gotta pee” or something before walking down the hallway.  
Frank hit mikey in the leg, to which a “dude what?” was received back from mikey.  
“Ronnie! Ronnie was Ronnie fucking RADKE?” Frank had his hands fisting at his own hair, smiling so hard he forgot all about Gerard and how he left out of nowhere.   
“oh...yah. oops?” mikey said with a knowing smile.  
“hey frankie,” Gerard said, pulling him into an intimate hug.  
“whyd you leave?” Frank asked, no so much mad at Gerard, since he understood, really.  
“fuck I'm sorry I had to skip out on you, Ronnie called twice and I didn’t want to wake you up. You seemed too peaceful.” Gerard placed a kiss ontop of Frank head, then hopping up on the counter by mikey. Frank just stood there, between gerrds legs, but not facing him, just waiting for Ronnie to come out. Gerard had his arms around Frank’s torso in a sort of half-hug-half-hold type thing just as Ronnie walked back into the kitchen super casually.  
When Ronnie lay eyes on Frank, Frank smiled so big involuntarily, to which Ronnie returned a small half-hearted smile.  
“I take it he knows who I am,” Ronnie said, staring hard at Gerard.  
“ive never talked about you to him, but I guess he does,” Gerard says, giggling nervously.  
Why so nervous?  
“so this is the...boyfriend...you were talking about?” Gerard blushed a little bit, and so did Frank.  
“y-yea...” Gerard said, hugging Frank a little tighter.  
“he’s cute,” Ronnie said, with a smirk.  
“thanks,” Frank whispered, still in awe that Ronnie motherfucking Radke was right there. In front of him. And he called him cute.   
But Frank would never go after Ronnie. He’s too content with Gerard to ever EVER think about leaving for someone else. Ever.   
Plus, Ronnie probably didn’t even mean it, it was probably just a little compliment more meant for Gerard, for showing off his new..boyfriend.  
“well, I'm gonna go to bed,” mikey said, patting Gerard’s thigh and jumping off the counter.  
He gave a little salute to Ronnie with his two fingers, and saying “goodnight, dude. See you tomorrow maybe?”  
“you betcha, mikes,” Ronnie replied.  
“sweet, well I'm gonna go to bed,” mikey repeated, stepping up a few steps before Ronnie shouted back at him.  
“going to bed? Youre probably gonna sneak out to alicias! Ha!” Ronnie was laughing to himself, leaving mikeys cheeks a little pink and bolting up the stairs like he’d been caught.  
“he does that a lot,” Gerard says casually, now playing with franks hair.  
“never changes, does he?” Ronnie was now leaning against the other counter, smirking at Gerard.  
“nope. Neither do you, punk.” Gerard never broke eye contact with Ronnie.  
“maybe I have, more than you think,” Ronnie said with a bigger smirk. And then a wink.  
a.  
fucking.  
Wink.  
What the hell was going on?  
“whatever,” Gerard said with slightly pink cheeks, as Ronnie made his way out the door.  
“bye Gerard. Bye Frank.” When he said franks name he was still staring at Gerard, but his smile dropped. He was smiling when he said ‘Gerard’. But not when he said ‘Frank’.  
What the fuck. Its not like it bothered Frank THAT much, like, maybe he was in a shitty mood, and didn’t really want to leave his best friend’s house?  
The thoughts were gone out of Franks brain as Gerard hopped off the counter, hugging Frank tight and lifting him off the ground.  
Laughing, Frank giggled out, “what are you doing? C’mon lets go downstairs,” and Gerard obeyed, holding franks hand tight and they ran down to the basement.  
And so they lay there, giggling in bed whileholding eachother tight, just talking.   
“ I think I might just love you, Frank,” Gerard slipped out, nuzzling himself under Frank’s chin, body draped across his.  
“oh,” Frank said, petting gerards hair.  
They were silent after that, until they fell asleep.  
. . .. . . . . . ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so im not done WRITING the chapter yet, theres more  
> so get ready for maybe some tears or something probably idk


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yea this one sucks but theres a shitload of drama?  
> and yes, THERE WILL BE MORE body switching, just calm your buttox, my friends.

Gerard woke up from a nightmare, jolting up in the middle of the night. It was terrifying, he remembers the feeling of being so scared, guilty and just in pure terror, but he couldn’t remember what it was about.  
He couldn’t get back to sleep either. Instead, Gerard just lugged himself quietly up the steps, checking the clock on the microwave. It was almost three in the morning, their mother should be getting home from work soon.  
Gerard still felt super guilty and uneasy at what he did with Ronnie. And how Ronnie and Frank had met last night, literally right after Gerard and him had..yknow..DONE it. Literally.  
But the worst thing that was causing Gerard’s unease was that when he had told Frank he loved him..he hadn’t said it back. Maybe he wasn’t ready? What if Gerard had been reading all the signs wrong? What if Frank had just been wanting to just fumble around with Gerard and not actually have a thing?  
It kinda made Gerard sad to think about that. Plus, if Frank ever found out that he and Ronnie had a somewhat “thing”, whatever feelings Frank may or may not have could just be obliterated into nothing. Plus Frank would have nowhere to go, and gerards only other friend would be gone. Not just a friend, but Frank, who he loved dearly.  
Gerard jumped at the sound of the front door opening, his mother stepping quietly inside, disturbing Gerard from his thoughts, for which he was quite thankful for.   
“what are you doin’ up, babe?” Donna asked, setting her ratty purse onto the countertop and pulling out a cigarette.   
“I cant sleep. Nightmare.” That wasn’t really what was keeping him awake, but now was definitely not the time to pour his heart out to his mother. He really didn’t want her to know that he’d pretty much cheated on Frank with Ronnie fucking Radke. His best friend. Who he didn’t even have FEELINGS for.  
“okay honey. If you say so.” She was clearly unconvinced, but knowing her son, she left the topic untouched. “anyways, I'm not tired either. Do you wanna talk?” she was talking out of the side of her mouth, cigarette pressed between her lips on the other side, a habit Gerard also bared.  
“sure. How was work?” Gerard got up to make a pot of coffee, his mother sitting in one of the chairs at the kitchen table.  
“work’s work, Gerard.” She pulled the cancer stick out of her bright red lips, holding it carefully between her two fingers. “speaking of work, when are you going back?”  
Gerard sighed, pulling a mug from the cabinet by the coffee pot.  
He hadn’t even thought about going back to work. Not since he freaked out and quit. It was a good job, and they begged him to come back, and he left them with a half-assed ‘maybe’. He worked at a highschool, he was the art teacher. All the kids loved him, and he loved them too, no doubt.   
But the other teachers, god they hated him. Theyd kinda bully him, but that sounds ridiculous. Gerard thought of it more as “not respecting, liking, or having any courtesy” towards him. They would insult him, like he was less of a teacher because he taught art.  
The worst part was it was a catholic school, so being openly gay was pretty frowned upon. The only one who was open minded was the principle, the one who begged him to come back, and said theyd tke him back any time he wanted. In his exact words, the kids “looked up to you, you brought hope and creativity to this school, made the children more open minded. Youre young like them theyre comfortable around you. They trust you. They need you Gerard,” he said.  
“Gerard?” his mother snapped him back into reality.   
“I don’t want to. I want to be respected, yknow.”  
“don’t use that tone with me.” Donna had put her cigarette out how, just clasped her hands and stared intent;y at Gerard who was busy burying his face in his coffee. “youre gonna have to work again sometime, babe. You are twenty years old, youre lucky they gave you that job. And theyre taking you back, no punishment.”  
Gerard grunted, avoiding eye contact.  
“I cant take care of you forver, hun. Its hard working all day, two jobs.” She put her head in her hands, sighing. “I wish your father would’ve stayed.”  
“don’t, ma.” Gerard was staring at her now, feeling guilty. “he was a deadbeat, he didn’t deserve you. Or us. He deserves nothing, and I'm glad he’s gone. Glad I barely knew him.”  
Donald way left when Gerard was five, when mikey was two. Just left. No note, text, call. Nothing. He looked donna staright in the eyes, said “goodbye, donna way,” and left a divorce paper.  
After a long period of silence, Gerard spoke again. “i'll call the school today.”  
. .. . . . . . . . . . .   
Frank woke to a knocking on the front door, loud and frantic.  
Groaning, Frank lifted himself up out of bed, glaring at the clock that read 11:46 AM. He made his way up the steps, groggily searching for Gerard. Or breakfast. Or both.  
Frank found Gerard answering the door, and on the other side was an official looking woman and an older official looking man. “mr way,” he started as soon as Gerard opened the door.  
Who was this dude, just showing up with his stupid businessy suit and preppy assistant lady?  
“hi, mr. Myers,” Gerard said unenthusiastically. “come right on inside.”  
Stepping further inside, the man, Mr. Myers, sat down at the kitchen table, setting down an official looking clipboard. The lady sat next to him cautiously, setting her notepad in front of her.  
Gerard sat across from them, sitting down casually, legs splayed apart and glaring at the two people in front of him.  
What was his deal? He let them in didn’t he?  
Frank made his way around the table over to the coffee pot, pouring himself a mug. Turning to Gerard he asked, “do you want me to go or..?”  
“no. stay. Sit right over here with me, frankie.” Gerard smiled, patting the seat next to him.  
Frank sat down questioningly, eyeing the man again.  
“so, mr. way,” the man began, to be cut off by Gerard.  
“mr. way is my father. I am Gerard. You should now that by now.” Gerards arms were crossed protectively.   
“okay..gerard. so you decided to come back to the school?”  
“I called you saying that this morning, didn’t i?”  
The man looked embarrassed. “y-yes. You did. So, we have a new teacher for art, Mr. Essner, and he is not doing the..er..best job at it. So, we are offering to have youcome back in as soon as you can, to take your place back.”  
“and?” Gerard seemed awful rude, something Frank wasn’t familiar with. Gerard was a teacher? He was like twenty! What the hell?  
“and what?” the man look flustered still, and as Frank cast a glance at the up-tight-looking woman next to him, she met his eyes and immediately bit her cherry red bottom lip and dropped her gaze, blushing slightly.  
Oh god.  
“I'm not going bck until you tell each and every one of those stuck up motherfuckers to respect me like they do to eachother. Just because I'm gay, I'm young, and I teach art, I'm not a ‘real teacher’ and I'm a ‘queer who shouldn’t teach at a catholic school’.” Gerard had sat up now, both hands on the table.  
Frank had to admit it might be hard to take him serious since his eyeliner was rubbed all under his eyes, he was wearing star wars pajama pants and his hair was messy. But these two people seemed to be taking him as serious as cancer.  
“they have all been informed on how that is wrong. They are not as open minded as you, as we are all aware, but we cannot change their beliefs in regards to religion and the beliefs that go along with said religion.” His face was still red, and his mustache looked like it was sweating, which almost made Frank laugh.  
“I get that, but they fucking respect me different because like a little bit of dick. Like, even the kkids don’t judge me for it, and theyre being taught in these OTHER classes that its wrong.” Gerard seemed really upset over it. Frank wouldn’t have the balls to swear like that in front of someone who was offering him a job that he shouldn’t even be offered given his age and stuff. Frank didn’t recall Gerard ever hving time to go to artschool, either.  
“they’ve been alerted that it hurts you that they did that. And they have said to change.” Mr. Myers leaned in close over the table. “this school is a wreck without you. the kids complain to me that they miss you and have no one to open up to. They know that no other teacher is open minded about this stuff. Children are begging to leave this school and –“  
There was another knock on the door that cut him off.’  
“one minute, Myers.” Gerard scooted back in his chair, walking over to the door to answer it. It was Ronnie.  
“is now not a good time, gee?” Ronnie had peeked in past Gerard, seeing the two people at the table.  
“no, come on in, I was just getting my old job back.” He said it like it was the most casual, normal thing in the world.  
Turning to Mr. Myers and Red Lipstick lady, he said, “i'll come back in two days. Get that other motherfucker out of my art room, and tell the other staff that i'll be back.” Gerard walkedright past them, heading into the living room, followed by Ronnie.  
Mr Myers, taken aback, scrambled to shove all his unused papers and clipboard into his folder and get up.  
Red Lipstick Lady was much more hesitant, still staring at Frank with flirtatious eyelash-batting. She was pretty, but Frank didn’t really swing that way.  
She scribbled something down onto the notepad before tearing it off and sliding it over to Frank, lip bit inbetween her teeth and winked. It was her number, next to a “call me,xo Angie”.  
“allow me to walk you out,” Gerard said, getting off the couch and storming over to Frank, ripping the paper out of his hands and setting the corner on fire with his lit cigarette, handing it back to the Angie lady and turning to Frank, kissing him hard and wet.  
The woman looked astonished, holding the burning slip of paper.  
Duh Frank kept kissing back, but when Gerard pulled away, he grabbed her wrist and hauled her to the door, followed by Mr. Myers.   
“see you Wednesday, and lay off my boyfriend!” Gerard shouted cheerily after them, giving a cute sassy wave.  
. . . . . . . . . . . .  
Wednesday came along too fast, and with a little bit of Ronnie’s help, Frank had successfully shoved Frank out the door to go to the school.  
So there they were, Frank and Ronnie, awkwardly sitting in gerards room, trying to make conversation.  
“so youre in falling in reverse,” Frank began, feeling like an idiot.  
Ronnie just laughed. “so it seems,” he replied, at to Frank it looked like he was blushing.  
They stopped talking, just staring at eachother.  
“whats on your mind,” Frank said at a troubled-looking nervous Ronnie.  
“I fucked your boyfriend,” Ronnie blurted out, slumping down the wall, fingers grabbing his own hair.  
What. What. What. What. Franks mind was like..frozen. he didn’t really comprehend what Ronnie had said until he looked back up at Frank who was perched in the mmiddle of gerards bed.  
“what?” that was all Frank could muster out, breath starting to grow faster and shorter.  
“Gerard and i..we..we...had sex. Yup. Yup Sunday. I fucked your boyfriend.” Ronnie sound panicked, like he had accidentally said it. “I had to say it. I had to. I had to. I had to. I couldn’t watch him be so awkward around you. around me. Nope. Nope. Nope.” Ronnies eyes were shut now, hands still in his tangled locks.  
“oh my god. Youre fucking kidding me?” Frank was starting to get angry. That was the day THEY did it. Wait. Almost did it. They day Gerard said he loved him!  
“n-nope.”  
Frank stood up. He was pissed. He felt himself start to work up. Why?what the fuck? How could he do this? They were EACHOTHER for a day. They knew eachother better than anyone. They WERE EACHOTHER. They loved eachother.  
“please don’t hurt me!” Ronnie was rocking back and forth now.  
“I'm not gonna hurt you!” Frank was heaving now, just pacing around the room. It was 2:30. Gerard got out in a half hour. Hed be back her in an hour. He could wait. Could he? Yeah.. yeah....he can wait.  
Ronnie didn’t even say anything, he was just intently watching, looking confused.  
“why?! WHY did you do it? Why did HE do it?”   
“I'm sorry. I'm leaving . I'm so sorry I didn’t want to keep it from you. I cant handle that. Bye, Frank.” Ronnie stood up and literally ran up the stairs, and less than four seconds later, Frank heard the screen door slam.  
Frank felt himself get more and more worked up over this. He started pacing again. This was more than just a normal huff, more than just a temper tantrum as if your mother grounded you for a week for not having your phone on you. Frank wanted to break something. He wanted to just scream. Maybe he didn’t even know what he wanted.  
Frank decided to just take an angry walk. Itd pass the time. By the time hed get back Gerard will be there.  
Fucking Gerard. That cheater. They almost had something! And then GERARDS the one who stopped it! Then Gerard goes and DOES IT WITH SOMEONE ELSE?   
I thought he said he LOVED ME, frank thought, grabbing hisheadphones and stomping up the stairs.  
In no more than a minute Frank was out the door, grumbling down the sidewalk with Slipknot blaring out of his headphones.  
. . ... .. . . . .. . .  
3:00. Gerard practically ran home, biggest smile on his face. Today had been the best day at school, all the kids were so happy to see their favorite teacher back.  
Gerard burst through the door, ready to pour out the day’s amazing events to Frank, but when Gerard tried to find him, he was gone. And Ronnie was gone, too, he realized.  
Confused, Gerard set his bag on the table, and decided to make coffee. It was no big deal, they probably went to the store? Yeah. The store. Or for frank to meet Ronnie’s dog maybe? Frank loves dogs.  
Why was Gerard getting so worried and worked up over this?   
That’s right, dickwad, its because you cheated on your boyfriend with your best friend and now theyre both coincidentally issing at the same time, Gerard thought, feeling extremely guilty.  
As if on cue, Frank burst through the door that moment, cheeks red and loud music booming from the headphones he threw onto the table after slaming the door behind him.  
“frankie wha-“  
“WHAT THE HELL, Gerard?!” Frank screamed right in Gerard’s face, making Gerard terrified.  
“w-what are you-“  
“YOU CHEATED ON ME YOU FUCKING BASTARD!” Frank flew a fist at Gerard, who was really REALLY unprepared for that.  
“i-I'm sorry, frankie I don’t know what I was thinking i-“ the confused and guilty and now in pain Gerard was cut off by Frank screaming.  
“WHY? WHY DO YOU HURT ME LIKE THIS?” he was crying, Gerard could obviously tell.  
“listen i-“  
Gerard winced again as Frank yelled once more, “don’t even! Don’t even fucking try! If you wanna play that game, I fucking can, too!”  
Before Gerard couldeven say a thing, Frank was out the door.  
His headphones were still on the table, blaring judas priest.  
“you’ve gotta nother thing comin’....*dun dun dunna da dunna..*”  
. ... . ..


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT DONEEEEE K

Frank sat there, in the almost empty Building. The blank building, whose sign bared no word, no symbol.  
It was chilly, and Frank was kinda of thankful for that in the heat of summer.  
And there he sat, in his little brainstorm of anger and planning.  
“Shorty?”  
The voice made Frank jump. It was Charlie.  
“what do you want, Charlie?” Frank didn’t even bother trying to be nice.  
“I want to know what a defensless little pup like you is doing in MY fucking building,” he replied, sitting on the dirty cement next to Frank.  
After a quite awkard pause, Frank spoke. “are you gonna use that machine anytime soon?” he pointed to the body-swapping chairs.  
“no, and youre avoiding my question.”  
“I'm pissed the fuck off, that’s why. And because I want to use that.” Frank crossed his arms, nodding his heads toward the machine once again.  
“and what makes you think i'll let you do that?” Charlie was a dick, but now it was more of sassiness than any rudeness. He might even be a nice guy if Frank didn’t get some serious fucking creep-o vibes from the dude.  
“because I'm pretty and know how to bat my fucking eyelashes,” Frank said, fluttering his eyelashes sarcastically. “but for real, what’ll it take? I'm willing to do literally anything.”  
“that badly, dude?” Charlie asked, cocking his head a little sideways, but still wore a devilishly michevious grin.  
Frank nodded. He needed to get Gerard back. Fucking fast. ANYTHING.  
“anything..?” Charlie scooted closer to Frank, which made Frank uncomfortable.  
Frank nodded again, swallowing loudly.  
Charlie surprisingly just stood up, standing in front of Frank. He then reached for his belt buckle, and started to undo it.  
“woah there....” Frank said, scooting back a little so now he was against the wall.  
“you said anything.” Charlie was beaming at him, hand down his boxers, just staring Frank down hungrily.  
“youre not gonna fuck me. Its not worth it.” Frank crossed his arms. “don’t get me wrong, youre cute, but itd be weird. I'm against cheating, that’s what this whole thing is about, just sayin.”  
“I'm not gonna fuck you. suck me off, the machine is yours for the week.” Charlie grinned down and Frank, still looking like hed eat Frank alive with the blow of a whistle. “hey, another way to get back at the cheater, I suppose. They did it to you right?”  
True. Frank pondered it for a minute.  
“whatever. Fine.”  
Charlie grinned even harder, extracting his erection from his boxers, which was actually bigger than Frank expected. Okay then.  
Charlie walked closer, Frank still against the wall. So close that franks breath ghosted over his throbbing erection, precum leaking from the head.  
Frank wasn’t even hesitant, he just dove right into it. Wrapping a hand around the base of it, Frank licked a stripe all up charlies length. He then took the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, then suddenly taking the whole thing in his mouth and coming back up again while jerking off the part he couldn’t fit in his mouth. Charlie was moaning, and Frank had to admit it was pretty hot. The tent in franks pants would agree, too.  
Going all out, Frank sucked as hard as he could, then took in he whole of charlies length, feeling the head ouch the back of his throat.  
“mmmmm...yeaah...” Charlie was groaning above Frank, making Frank even more hot down there. Slipping his free hand into his own pants, he slowly jacked himself off.  
Charlie started slowly thrusting into franks mouth, grabbing a handful of Frank’s black hair and fisting it in his fingers. Frank moaned around Charlie, sending vibrations up his length.  
Frank willingly let Charlie fuck his mouth and as soon as Charlie came with a loud moan, Frank also met his peak, almost seeing stars as he finished.  
For a few minutes Charlie and Frank were just staring at eachother, franks lips red, charlies cheeks pink with embarrassment.  
“fuck youre good,” Charlie said, fixing himself back up, as Frank did.  
“so now I get that fucking thing?” Frank said, pointing at the body-swapper.  
“uh....yeah. just don’t do anything I could get sued about.”

... . . ... .. . . ........... . .. . . . . . . .. . . .... . .. ...  
Gerard woke to the sound of pounding on a screen door upstairs. Sighing and grunting, Gerard rubbed his teary eyes and trudged up the stairs to see the ONE person he didn’t want to see. Ronnie.  
“hey Gerard.”  
Gerard scoffed. “what do you want? To ruin my life some more?”  
Ronnie looked up from his feet to meet gerards red itchy eyes, then immediately looked back down when he caught gerards upset glaze. “so. Frank talked to you I guess.”  
“talked to me? You think he just TALKED?” Gerard felt himself getting worked up again. “he screamed in my fucking face and left! He’s still not back!”  
“I'm sorry-“  
“shut the fuck up Ronnie! Why are you even here? You’ve ruined the best thing in my life right now!” Gerard was about to slam the door, not wanting an answer, when Ronnie said something that made Gerard freeze.  
“youre the one who cheated on him. I didn’t cheat on anybody, and you did. You messed this up for yourself.” Ronnie was now staring at Gerard intently, no regret or sadness left on his face. “this is not my falut, Gerard. You willingly cheated on Frank. All I did was tell him the truth.”  
Gerard stood there, open mouthed, trying to hold back tears as Ronnie just shook his head and walked back off gerards porch, down the driveway, and back toward his house.  
His hands slid from the door handle. A tear slid from his eye. Gerard stepped back, and shut the door softly.  
Returning downstairs, Gerard felt even more empty than before. He had lost Frank. Now he had lost Ronnie. Gerard didn’t even want to be Gerard right now. Gerard messed up. He messed up bad, and he knew it.  
..... . . . .. .. . .......... . . .. .   
It was dark out when Frank made his way back home. Its funny to think about, really. How now Frank refered to the Ways’ house as his own after so many years of being forced to hate them so deeply without even getting to know the people.  
Frank turned the handle hesitantly, to reveal Donna and mikey just sitting up at the dining room table.  
“oh. Hey Frank.” Mikey said casually, not looking up from his coffee cup.  
“hey. Is...gerard...here?” Frank rubbed the back of his neck nervously, walking slowly over to the basement.  
“yea, hun, hes just downstairs. Probably asleep,” donna said, dragging out her cigarette then putting it out in the overflowing ashtray in the centre of the old wood table. “he seems upset, but he wont tell me why. Could you talk to him for me, babe?”  
“I don’t think I want to talk to him right now,” Frank said with a soft warning tone.  
“oh.” Is what both donna and mikey said in unison, as if the whole situation just clicked.  
“yeah.” Frank made his way slowly down the steps, wincing at every creak they made. He didn’t want to wake up Gerard and have to tlk to him. He was pissed this morning.  
Frank was still unearthly pissed the fuck off about the whole situation, but not as much now as it was this morning. He loved Gerard to death. But theres one thing Frank loves more then Gerard or any other person on this entire earth, and that’s REVENGE.  
“frankie?”  
Shit. Frank was unsuccessful in his attempts to not disturb Gerard.  
“hey.” Frank whispered back, climbing under the covers with his jeans and t shirt still on.  
“whered you go all day? I was....i was worried.” Gerard sniffled. Had he been crying?  
Something in franks stomached twisted up at the thought that he made Gerard cry.  
“I just....i just left for a little bit. I'm back now. I'm okay.” Frank scooted closer to Gerard, the knot groawing bigger and tighter in his stomach. Gerard hadn’t just been crying. Hed been full out sobbing. Frank could tell because Gerard felt so warm and the pillow was soaked in salty tears and Gerard was sniffling hardcore, and even shaking a little bit.  
“don’t go.” Frank felt a pair of warm hands cup his face, and he saw the faint outline of Gerard’s face close up to his own. “never again. I'm so sorry Frank. I messed up. I messed up o so so bad.”  
“sssshh. Its...its fine.”  
And the knot grows tighter.  
“I love you Frank.”  
And the knot grows tighter.  
“i...okay.”


End file.
